Pontos de Vista
by Sayuni
Summary: Você pode ter plena consciência de todos os fatos, mas... Será que você realmente sabe o que está acontecendo? - -the GazettE ; RxR-
1. Ponto de Vista 1 Narrador

**Notas da História**

~ O Reita e o Ruki não me pertencem.... *chora*

~ Classificação 18, ou seja... lemon!! /o/ Portanto, não leia se se sentir incomodado!! Mas é só no último capítulo! o/

Essa é uma história contada pelos diferentes pontos de vista dos personagens. Afinal, tudo o que você pode fazer é imaginar o que o outro está pensando, não é?

Foi uma idéia maluca que eu tive... xD Não custa nada tentar! o/

Espero que gostem! o/~

.

* * *

**Ponto de Vista 1 – Narrador**

* * *

**  
**

.

_Os fatos... Ninguém pode mudá-los..._

_._

* * *

_  
_

Ruki ouviu a campainha tocar. Desligou a TV, levantou-se do sofá e foi atender a porta. Olhou pelo olho mágico e arregalou os olhos. Ajeitou a camisa, pigarreou e posicionou a mão na maçaneta. Girou-a após uns segundos e puxou a porta.

- Boa tarde – disse o rapaz. – Senhor Matsumoto?

- Sim, eu mesmo. – respondeu Ruki, desconfiado, olhando-o dos pés à cabeça.

- Sou o encanador da empresa que o senhor ligou hoje de manhã. – apresentou-se, olhando o dono da casa da mesma forma.

- Ah sim, sim, pode entrar. – disse o menor, saindo da frente da porta e apontando com a mão para dentro de casa. – Qual o seu nome? – perguntou.

- Ah, desculpe senhor, meu nome é Suzuki. – respondeu enquanto entrava na casa, abaixando o tronco levemente e levando os dedos da mão livre à testa. – Por favor não se incomode com esta faixa que estou usando. Sofri um grande corte no nariz ontem e achei que usar uma faixa fosse menos assustador que um curativo gigante... – riu-se um pouco.

- Ah sim, sim... – respondeu o pequeno, demonstrando alívio. – Realmente é melhor. Mas também talvez fosse melhor avisar sobre isso assim que se apresentar pro próximo cliente... – brincou.

- Ah, sim... Obrigado pela sugestão! – respondeu, rindo também, e corando levemente.

Ruki avisou que os três vazamentos ocorrendo naquela casa eram nos seguintes lugares: um no cano da pia da cozinha, outro no do tanque da área de serviço e o último no da pia do banheiro do quarto dele. Avisou também que o da cozinha era o que estava em piores condições, e conduziu o encanador até lá primeiramente.

Abriu a porta do armário embaixo da pia e entrou ali para apontar exatamente da onde escorria a água. Suzuki riu-se e agachou-se na frente dele, sorrindo. Pôs a maleta no chão, abriu-a e pediu para que ele abrisse a torneira da pia, o que Ruki prontamente atendeu, sorrindo também.

- Está bom, pode fechar, Matsumoto-san. – pediu o encanador, já embaixo da pia.

- Ah, pode me chamar de... Ruki... – pediu. Começou a frase em tom jovial mas pareceu se tocar de alguma coisa depois. Como já tinha começado a frase, terminou-a.

Suzuki olhou surpreso para o menor, e sorriu novamente. Viu o rosto dele corar levemente.

- E você pode me chamar de Reita. – disse, voltando a atenção ao cano, ainda sorrindo.

Ruki pegou um banquinho dentro da despensa e o pôs bem no meio da cozinha, em frente a pia. Sentou e ficou ali observando-o trabalhar, com os olhos levemente apertados e uma mão apertando a outra, apoiadas nos joelhos encostados. Reita estava deitado embaixo da pia e olhava o loirinho de vez em quando, mas desviando o olhar toda vez que percebia que ele ainda não tinha tirado os olhos de cima de si. De repente o pequeno retesou-se, esticando a coluna e abrindo normalmente os olhos quando o mais alto escorregou para fora do armário e sentou-se, olhando fixamente para ele com a boca aberta.

- Será que o senhor teria como me arranjar um copo d'água, por favor? – perguntou polidamente, apesar de um pouquinho ofegante.

- Ah, claro, certamente! – disse Ruki, levantando-se rapidamente.

Pegou um copo no armário ao lado e abriu a geladeira, enquanto Reita, sentado no chão, o observava. Pegou a garrafa de água, e, enquanto enchia o copo, mordeu o lábio inferior, sorrindo bastante. Colocou a garrafa de volta na prateleira e ajeitou a cara, puxando os dois lábios para dentro da boca e fazendo um bico logo após, para voltar mais rápido a um "sorriso normal". Fechou a porta e deu de cara com os olhos castanhos do rapaz o fitando profundamente. Engoliu em seco e aproximou-se, entregando o copo. Reita pegou ainda o fitando, e só tirou os olhos de cima dele quando levantou o copo para virar o líquido pra dentro.

Dois fios de água escaparam pelos cantos de sua boca enquanto bebia, percorrendo o pescoço, mesclando com algumas gotículas de suor que já apareciam e indo se juntar no meio das clavículas. O fio mais grosso formado desceu mais e desapareceu por dentro da camisa folgada do rapaz. Terminou e limpou o queixo com as costas das mãos, erguendo o copo de volta para Ruki.

- Muito obrigado!! – agradeceu feliz, enquanto o dono da casa pegava o copo, roçando as pontas dos seus dedos nas articulações dos dedos dele.

- Disponha... – respondeu educadamente, postando-se ao lado dele e esticando o braço para pôr o copo na bancada ao lado da pia.

Reita então tossiu e virou-se para o lado olhando para trás, para depois virar-se para o outro lado do mesmo jeito, como se lembrando de algo para fazer. Virou-se para frente de novo e procurou uma ferramenta em sua maleta. Pegou-a e, parecendo hesitar, deitou-se de novo embaixo da pia, não sem antes lançar um rápido olhar em direção ao baixinho. Ajeitou-se ali embaixo e pôs-se a trabalhar.

Ruki foi para a geladeira novamente e pegou um copo d'água para si, para ir sentar-se novamente em seu banquinho. Bebia gole a gole, praticamente sem tirar do copo da boca. Viu Reita levantar-se novamente, procurando alguma coisa na maleta, e mordeu a borda do copo quando viu aquele rosto voltar-se para ele, com expressão de surpresa.

- Ah... – começou, sem jeito, mexendo novamente na maleta enquanto coçava a cabeça. – Acho que... Acho que esqueci uma ferramenta... – disse, corando. – Você por acaso tem uma chave de ponta cruzada 1, 8 por 3 pra me emprestar? – perguntou olhando para Ruki com cara de cachorro perdido.

- Humm... – disse o loirinho, arregalando os olhos para cima com o copo ainda na boca. – Não faço a menor idéia! – riu. – Não entendo nada dessas coisas, acho melhor você vir dar uma olhada. – e se levantou, indo em direção a despensa e abrindo a porta, enquanto Reita se levantava e o seguia.

- Meu pai deixou uma caixa com algumas ferramentas aqui para quando eu precisar. – disse enquanto acendia a luz do cômodo e se dirigindo ao fundo, seguido de perto por Reita – Mas eu nunca sei quando e onde usar mesmo, então nunca abro... – continuou, rindo.

Parou e pôs uma mão na cintura e a outra fechada em frente à boca, enquanto procurava a caixa pelo chão. Estremeceu e olhou para trás: Reita estava quase colado nas costas dele, com o queixo quase encostado em seu ombro direito, procurando também. Engoliu em seco e voltou os olhos novamente para o chão do cômodo. Reita então passou o braço pelo lado esquerdo do rosto do menor.

- Ali... Não é aquela caixa vermelha ali? – perguntou, apontando para algo numa prateleira acima.

- Sim, sim... Ah, é sim! E eu procurando no chão! – riu-se Ruki, andando como um zumbi para frente, com as mãos na altura do peito.

Esticou os bracinhos para cima tentando alcançar a prateleira, coisa que não conseguiu nem quando ficou na ponta dos pés. O loiro mais alto riu baixinho, abaixando a cabeça e sorrindo. Andou para frente, encostando-se um pouco nas costas do pequeno, e alcançou a caixa quando esticou seu braço, puxando-a de lá sem problemas.

- Aqui está! – disse divertido, apoiando a caixa na outra mão enquanto Ruki virava-se para ele um tanto corado.

- Sim, obrigado... Pode levar para a cozinha, se quiser. – ofereceu, indicando com a mão.

- Ah, muito obrigado! – respondeu feliz, curvando-se um pouco em reverência, logo se virando e andando de volta para a cozinha.

Sentou no mesmo lugar que estava antes e abriu a caixa. Um olhar surpreso e um sorriso abriram-se em seu rosto.

- Algumas ferramentas, você disse?? Isso aqui parece profissional!! – deslumbrou-se, olhando para um Ruki que coçava a cabeça.

- Ah... é? Não sei, não entendo nada disso... – disse constrangido. – Pode pegar todas que precisar, se quiser. – ofereceu, vendo que o outro olhava de uma caixa para outra.

- Sério?? Ah, muito obrigado!! – disse extremamente feliz.

Deitou-se de novo embaixo da pia sorrindo, e pôs-se a trabalhar com mais afinco. Ruki suspirou e sentou-se de novo, porém, desta vez, no chão, ao lado da geladeira.

- Você nunca se interessou por esse tipo de trabalho, Ruki-san? – perguntou Reita, enquanto trabalhava.

- Ah... Na verdade já, mas... Eu não tenho condições... Prefiro chamar um profissional. – respondeu, olhando para o rosto feliz do outro.

- Ah sim, entendo...

Continuou trabalhando, dando marteladas, trocando peças, puxando coisas, apertando outras, fazendo barulho, bagunça, sujeira, até terminar. Ruki o observou o tempo todo, sentado no mesmo lugar.

- Pronto! – disse levantando-se, e abriu a torneira para testar. Olhou embaixo da pia e viu que estava tudo normal. – Prontinho, sua pia já está novinha em folha! Agora só tomar cuidado para não jogar nada muito perigoso pelo ralo dessa pia! – noticiou olhando de lado para o menor, enquanto apanhava uma buchinha.

- Oh, pode deixar que eu limpo depois! Melhor ir ver logo as outras! – pediu Ruki.

Reita concordou e seguiu o menor até a área de serviço. Também havia um armário embaixo da pia, mas tampada com uma cortina de Box.

- É, é mais fácil, já que preciso abrir toda hora. – explicou Ruki, embora não precisasse.

- Ne... É uma ótima idéia. Aliás, é uma boa idéia também deixar essa caixa de ferramentas aqui embaixo, não?

- É verdade, ficaria muito mais fácil de achar e pegar...

- Mesmo que você não use... Além do mais, combina mais com esses materiais aqui do que na despensa, não acha?

- Pois é... Obrigado pela sugestão! – disse, sorrindo.

Reita pôs-se então a analisar o cano, procurando o vazamento. Ruki agachou-se na frente dele, sorrindo de lado. O outro então corou e sorriu apoiando as mãos no chão, enquanto o menor levava seu dedo do meio até embaixo do cano horizontal, alisando-o e mostrando para o maior o quanto tinha ficado molhado.

Reita ficou olhando aquele dedo que agora estava lentamente sendo envolto pela outra mão do pequeno que, com movimentos de vai-e-vem, secou-o. Pigarreou e agradeceu, enquanto Ruki levantava com aquele mesmo sorriso de lado no rosto, de olhos fechados, andando para trás. O maior, então, deitou ali com as pernas abertas e dobradas, e escorregou mais para dentro do armário. Pôde ver o baixinho se agachar bem de frente a ele abraçando as pernas, escondendo a boca atrás dos joelhos.

Era um serviço simples, só precisou trocou aquela parte do encanamento com uma peça que havia trazido de reserva. Fez tudo bem rápido, mordendo a língua, lançando alguns olhares para Ruki de vez em quando.

Terminou mais rápido que o serviço anterior, logicamente, e, já sentado, passava uma buchinha nos canos. Ruki alertou-o novamente de que não precisava limpar, e tomou a buchinha da mão do maior. Este sorriu e levantou, ao mesmo tempo que o outro, parando os dois frente a frente. Olharam-se por uns instantes, enquanto Reita acariciava seu próprio ombro direito. Olhou para o relógio e mudou a expressão repentinamente, coçando a cabeça.

- Anoo... Já são quase 17 horas...

- É, eu sei... Não tem problema, pode ir...

- Ok...

Ruki o conduziu até a porta, mas parou no meio do caminho. Virou-se para ele e o encarou por uns segundos.

- Vo... você quer que...? – perguntou Reita, apontando para si.

- Ah... Sim... – parecia desajeitado. – Se tiver algum horário livre... Amanhã, você pode?

- Etto... – começou, olhando para cima e inclinando levemente o corpo para trás – Deixa eu ver aqui na minha agenda, peraí... – disse, enquanto remexia na bolsa. Retirou o caderno de dentro e abriu na página do dia seguinte.

- Amanhã eu só teria como vir pela manhã... – olhou de esguelha para o pequeno, que estava com uma mão no bolso e a outra na boca – Olha... – virou a agenda para ele, que lançou um rápido olhar para seu rosto antes de vê-la.

- Pela manhã eu estou ocupado... Mas depois de amanhã à tarde você pode, não é? – perguntou, apontando para o horário livre daquele dia.

- Sim, teoricamente... Porque quem marca meus horários é a empresa, então seria melhor que o senhor ligasse para lá o quanto antes para reservar logo. – avisou, guardando a agenda.

- Ok, eu ligo agora mesmo. Aproveito e faço o pagamento nesse dia, é bom que paga logo tudo junto.

- Se o senhor preferir...

- Ok, combinado então. Muito obrigado, Suzuki... quer dizer, Reita-san! – disse, sorrindo e abrindo a porta da casa.

- Obrigado o senhor, Ruki-san! Até depois de amanhã! – despediu-se sorrindo também.

Passou pela porta e andou o caminho em frente à casa olhando para frente. Quando chegou na rua olhou para trás, e, vendo que Ruki ainda mantinha uma fresta de porta aberta, sorriu novamente, pondo uma mão na testa. O pequeno retribuiu e fechou a porta, sorrindo de lado.

* * *

Ruki estava lavando os pratos do almoço quando ouviu a campainha tocar. Enxugou as mãos, ajeitou as roupas e foi atender. Olhou pelo olho mágico e engoliu em seco. De novo, pousou a mão na maçaneta e esperou uns segundos antes de abrir a porta.

- Boa tarde... Ruki-san! – disse Reita, bem humorado.

- Boa tarde, Reita-san! – respondeu Ruki, sorrindo. Convidou-o para entrar.

- Eu vi que o senhor marcou num horário mais cedo... Aconteceu alguma outra coisa? – perguntou preocupado, entrando.

- Ah, é que... A pia da área de serviço tá vazando de novo...

- ... mesmo?? – arregalou os olhos – Mas eu verifiquei anteontem assim que terminei, estava tudo em ordem...

- Ah sim, realmente estava... Mas meu cachorro achou que a boa era morder aquele cano de novo, aí furou de novo... – explicou, apontando com o dedão para trás.

- Ah sim... Ah, que susto o senhor me deu! Pensei que não tivesse feito o trabalho direito! – falou aliviado.

- Ah não, fez sim... Fez muito bem feito... – elogiou Ruki, indo para a área, seguido por Reita.

- Hum... Então talvez seja melhor colocar um armário aqui para prevenir essas coisas, não? – sugeriu o loiro, assim que chegaram lá.

- É... Talvez... – riu-se o menor, colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

- Então… Posso começar? – perguntou, animado.

- Claro, fique à vontade...

Reita viu a caixa de ferramentas embaixo da pia assim que se agachou, como havia sugerido na vez anterior. Sorriu para o menor, que a ofereceu para usar novamente, deixando o rapaz muito feliz. Vendo que não precisaria se deitar dessa vez, sentou encostado na parede ao fundo, deixando uma perna esticada e a outra dobrada.

- O corte ainda não melhorou? – perguntou de repente o pequeno.

- Ainda não... Ainda está doendo, na verdade... Obrigado por perguntar. – agradeceu, virando os olhos para ele, mas só podia ver até sua cintura.

Ruki saiu dali rapidamente para fechar os registros da casa e pegar o banquinho novamente. Voltou e postou-o bem na frente da onde Reita trabalhava, encostado na parede oposta. Estava dessa vez com as pernas abertas e com e os braços cruzados em frente ao peito. Podia ver apenas do peito do rapaz para baixo, enquanto que este podia ver seu corpo todo, menos o pescoço e a cabeça.

Ruki ficou novamente observando-o trabalhar. Não tirava os olhos das mãos dele nem por um segundo. Reita, por sua vez, lançava alguns olhares de vez em quando, engolindo em seco. O dia estava quente, e já podia sentir o suor escorrendo por sua testa.

Ruki então se levantou do banquinho e foi à cozinha. Voltou de lá com uma garrafa de água e um copo na mão, que os colocou na frente do mais alto. Este agradeceu enquanto pegava o copo e finalmente olhava nos olhos daquele baixinho. Encostou-se novamente na parede terminando de beber, para logo voltar a trabalhar.

À medida que o tempo ia passando, mais quente ficava. Ruki estava agora sentado de pernas abertas, curvado para trás, encostado na parede, as mãos largadas na frente. Estava de um jeito que Reita agora podia ver até metade de sua boca. Ficou observando o menor brincar com os lábios, mordendo, lambendo, fazendo biquinho. Até que, sem querer, desapertou demais uma parte do cano que não devia, espirrando uma quantidade razoável de água em sua roupa.

- ... – olhou-se, estava com a parte de cima do macacão todo molhado. – ...se incomoda? – perguntou, as mãos nos botões do macacão e a boca aberta. Havia chegado para frente e estava olhando para Ruki com ar suplicante.

- Claro que não... – respondeu, sorrindo.

Reita desabotoou então as duas alças do macacão e jogou-as para trás, deixando o resto cair para frente. Abaixou um pouco o conjunto, para alcançar a barra e então tirar a camisa molhada. Pendurou-a na pia acima e encostou-se de novo para voltar a trabalhar, com parte de cima do macacão pendurada. Passou também a mão na testa, no rosto, no pescoço, no peito, retirando as gotas maiores, aproveitando para tirar o suor também.

Ruki ficou olhando com a cabeça pendendo um pouco para o lado e a boca aberta. Viu Reita fazer força para enroscar o cano e mordeu os lábios. Subiu a mão e pousou-a em seu pescoço. Foi escorregando seus dedos para a nuca, enquanto virava a cabeça lentamente para o outro lado. O suor escorria, e ajudava sua mão a descer para o ombro, por dentro da gola larga da camisa de manga comprida que usava.

Reita assistia àquilo tudo sem conseguir ver o rosto do pequeno. Segurou, então, no cano vertical que tinha à sua frente. Quando viu a mão de Ruki descendo para o peito, subiu a sua própria. Fechou-a bem quando encostou no fundo da pia e desceu de novo. Fez vários desses movimentos lentamente, sem tirar os olhos do loirinho. Viu então que ele levava as duas mãos para o rosto, suspirando forte. Nesse momento largou tudo e voltou a trabalhar.

Como era exatamente o mesmo problema da outra vez, terminou rápido. Ajeitou as ferramentas, chegou para frente e olhou direto pro rosto do baixinho. Ele estava mordendo os lábios, com o corpo inclinado para frente e as mãos nos joelhos, pronto para levantar. Reita levantou-se, pegou seu material e sua camisa, jogando-a no ombro, enquanto Ruki andava em direção à escada.

Subiram rápido, e o mais alto viu um monte de coisa em cima da cama de casal do menor. Quando chegaram no banheiro, sentiram mais calor.

- Desculpe, bate sol no meu quarto o dia inteiro, por isso fica muito quente... – explicou o pequeno.

Abriu a porta do pequeno armário vazio e sentou lá dentro, chamando Reita com uma mão. Este deixou tudo o que segurava no chão e agachou atrás do mais baixo.

- Aqui, olha só, tá vendo isso aqui?? – perguntou Ruki apontando para o filete de água escorrendo.

- Ah, é só isso aí? – analisou, apoiando as mãos no ombro do loirinho – Não é só junção frouxa, não?

Ruki chegou um pouco para trás, segurando no cano com as duas mãos. Encostou no peito nu do mais alto, que se sentou no chão, ajeitando a posição. As mãos dele desceram até a cintura do pequeno, apertando-o. Ruki suspirou e tentou girar o cano.

- NÃ-

Reita tentou gritar, mas Ruki já tinha girado o cano. Pro lado errado.

Tudo se desfez ali embaixo, e um jato de água jorrou bem na direção dos dois. Ruki tossiu, escorregou para o lado e foi correndo desligar o registro do andar de cima, que ficava no banheiro ao lado, enquanto o maior tentava colocar as peças de volta no lugar. Ruki voltou ofegante, pingando, molhado dos pés a cabeça. Reita o olhava de baixo para cima com o cenho franzido e a boca aberta, ainda sentado no chão, encharcado e ofegante também.

- Você conseguiu complicar o problema mais fácil, heim!?

Levantou e abriu os braços: pingava como se tivesse acabado de sair do banho.

- Já arrumei ali, agora tem que ver como vamos fazer pra secar tudo... – disse, passando a mão nos cabelos molhados, ajeitando-os para trás.

- Tudo bem, pode deixar... – disse o menor, espremendo uma parte da camisa. – Eu seco tudo mais tarde...

- Tem certeza?

- Sim... Quanto a você, acho melhor tirar essas roupas molhadas e tomar um banho. – sugeriu, olhando as gotas escorrendo pelo corpo do maior.

Reita o olhou boquiaberto, enquanto ele tirava seus sapatos molhados.

- Você... tem certeza?

- Claro, você vai embora desse jeito? – perguntou, enquanto tentava tirar a camisa molhada, sem sucesso.

A camisa estava grudada nele, e não conseguia tirar as mangas de jeito nenhum. Bateu com as costas na parede e soltou um gemido, enquanto Reita ia ajudá-lo. Encostou seu tronco contra o dele e percorreu suas mãos pelo abdômen do menor, que levantou os braços esperando que ele conseguisse tirar aquela camisa. O mais alto ia empurrando aquela peça molhada de roupa aos poucos, dando leves apertos por onde sua mão passava.

Quando finalmente passou pelas mãos do pequeno, a camisa foi jogada para o lado, e caiu no chão pesadamente. Reita se afastou um pouquinho do corpo do pequeno e os dois se olharam boquiabertos e ofegantes. O loiro apoiou suas duas mãos na parede atrás de Ruki, que fez o mesmo, encostando-se todo na parede, com os braços meio dobrados. Os olhos percorriam cada centímetro do corpo um do outro, até que Ruki, trêmulo, levantou suas mãos hesitantemente e as pousou nos ombros molhados de Reita. Este desceu as suas para os lados do peito do pequeno, apertando e fazendo-o inspirar com mais força.

Foi chegando seu rosto mais para perto, hesitante, enquanto o menor olhava fixamente sua boca. Quando Ruki fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça levemente para o lado e para cima, com a boca entreaberta, Reita engoliu em seco.

Entreabriu a boca também e, fechando fortemente os olhos, juntou seus lábios aos dele.

.

.

* * *

~.~.~

_Apostas abertas!!! Quem se insinuou mais, o Ruki ou o Reita??? /o/_

_Cara, como é difícil escrever sem mostrar NENHUM sentimento!!! X___x'_

_Mas acho que consegui xD_

_E aí, o que vocês acharam?? ;D_


	2. Ponto de Vista 2 Ruki Dia 1 Parte 1

**Ponto de Vista 2 – Ruki .: Dia 1 - Parte 1 :.**

* * *

**  
**

.

_E aqui começa o ponto de vista do Ruki!! xD~  
Algumas coisas vão estar diferentes porque essas são as interpretações e sentimentos dele!  
Espero que gostem!! ^__^~_

_._

* * *

_  
_

Eu estava fazendo zapping nos canais da TV durante a tarde, depois do almoço, esperando a porcaria do encanador chegar. A pia do meu banheiro tudo bem, uso o outro; a da área de serviço também, posso não usá-la... Mas a da cozinha?? O cano daquilo lá era justo o que não podia furar. Os pratos sujos do almoço ainda estavam lá e não podia lavá-los sem ter que lavar a cozinha junto! Merda.

Assim que finalmente a campainha tocou, desliguei a TV e fui atender. Sabia que seria o carinha lá, mas olhei pelo olho mágico mesmo assim; já é automático. Mas quando vi o que tinha lá fora me esperando... Meu Deus.

Era um rapaz loiro e alto, e estava com a cabeça levemente virada para a esquerda, provavelmente lendo a plaquinha que tenho por ali. Usava uma faixa estampada cobrindo o nariz. Meu primeiro pensamento foi que se tratava de um ladrão e arregalei os olhos. Mas que tipo de ladrão viria sozinho e tocaria a campainha? Notei que usava um macacão típico de trabalhador e desci o olhar até bolsa estilo carteiro, onde vi escrito o nome da empresa. Bom, menos mal.

Ajeitei minha camisa um tanto amarrotada por estar jogado no sofá, pigarreei por ter ficado muito tempo calado e posicionei minha mão na maçaneta. Lembrei que sim, eu tinha fechado os registros da casa. Finalmente a girei e pude ver a cara do sujeito de frente.

- Boa tarde – disse. – Senhor Matsumoto?

- Sim, eu mesmo. – respondi, seco.

Abaixei um pouco minha cabeça o olhando torto. Que tipo de empresa manda um funcionário com uma faixa idiota no nariz?? O olhei de cima a baixo, demonstrando claramente minha desconfiança.

- Sou o encanador da empresa que o senhor ligou hoje de manhã. – disse, piscando algumas vezes.

E me olhou de cima a baixo também, porém um pouco mais... Enfaticamente. Pareceu reter um pouco mais o olhar em meu pescoço, analisando-o.

- Ah sim, sim, pode entrar. – falei, resolvendo parecer polido.

Saí da frente da entrada andando para trás e para o lado; eu estava parecendo um guarda inglês parado ali. Ele era mesmo da empresa, não tinha mais o que temer. Só aquele olhar diferente... Apontei com a mão para dentro de casa, convidando-o a entrar.

- Qual o seu nome? – perguntei, sem hesitação alguma. Um funcionário aparecendo desse jeito e ainda esquecendo de se apresentar? Que tipo de empresa foi essa que contratei, Jesus??

- Ah, desculpe senhor, meu nome é Suzuki. – ouvi-o responder enquanto entrava e o olhei atentamente. Ele estava baixando levemente o tronco e levando os dedos à testa, tentando se desculpar. Só que informalmente. – Por favor não se incomode com esta faixa que estou usando. – continuou – Sofri um grande corte no nariz ontem e achei que usar uma faixa fosse menos assustador que um curativo gigante... – riu enquanto explicava. Tinha um sorriso bonito.

- Ah sim, sim... – respondi.

Então era isso... E então também queria dizer que se tratava de um funcionário novo e inexperiente, hum? Fiquei aliviado. Pelo menos não tentaria roubar alguma coisa ou trabalhar horrivelmente, como fizeram alguns outros. Ah, péssimas lembranças.

- Realmente é melhor. – falei. – Mas também talvez fosse melhor avisar sobre isso assim que se apresentar pro próximo cliente... – brinquei, aproveitando para ajudá-lo e tentar aliviar um pouco a tensão que eu sentia vir dele. Apesar dessa tensão parecer um pouco... diferente.

- Ah, sim... Obrigado pela sugestão! – respondeu, rindo bastante.

Era um moço simpático, afinal de contas. Corou quando agradeceu, e o riso dele me pareceu... sei lá. Parecia aliviado com alguma coisa.

Muita gente pode discordar de mim, mas eu realmente prefiro encanadores inexperientes. Eletricista não, realmente o cara tem que saber das coisas. Mas pra ser encanador só precisa conhecer as ferramentas e saber como usá-las. Bom, pelo menos é o que eu acho. Ah, e ter força física. Mas esse último ele parecia ter, e de sobra... Enfim, o fato é que, não tendo experiência com clientes, não são metidos a sabe-tudo. E eu posso explicar tudo o que está acontecendo direitinho, sem interrupções arrogantes ou algo do gênero.

E pois é, eu preciso desses serviços o tempo todo... Meu cachorro, Koron, é um tanto doido, sabe? Acha que os ossinhos que dou de presente pra ele servem pra mijar em cima e que os canos da casa servem pra morder. Já passei pimenta, tabasco, tudo! Mas ele continua indo morder e roer, dá raiva. Parece até que gosta da pimenta. Aí eu tenho que ficar pondo dentro de casa esses encanadores ridículos.

Queria um que pudesse vir sempre, tipo o "oficial", mas nunca encontrei um que prestasse o suficiente pra isso. Mas esse Suzuki... Parecia ser um bom homem. Esperava me dar bem com ele.

Expliquei então pra ele dos três vazamentos nos canos da minha casa que teria que consertar. Ficou prestando bastante atenção em mim, o rapaz. Não tirava os olhos do meu rosto. Fiquei até encabulado.

Pensei em mandá-lo consertar meu banheiro primeiro, para não deixar por último e ele ter que passar todo suado e fedorento pelo meu quarto limpinho. Mas o da cozinha era mais importante e urgente, então decidi levá-lo logo para lá.

Ele me seguiu de perto. Não precisava, minha casa não era tão grande assim. Ele pareceria estar com medo de se perder, se não estivesse me olhando daquele jeito tão... Diferente. Malicioso, eu diria.

Chegamos lá e abri a porta do armário embaixo da pia, apontando para o cano. Entrei ali para mostrá-lo exatamente da onde vinha o vazamento. Eu gosto de fazer isso; já tive um doido aqui que disse saber tudo e para eu não me preocupar, mas na hora pôs a solda num lugar completamente aleatório. E o vazamento continuou, logicamente.

Ouvi Suzuki rir um pouco e agachar-se na minha frente. Estava com um sorriso nos lábios... diferente. Pude sentir aquela malícia novamente. Nossa, esse cara gostava de provocar, heim? O que ele estava pensando?? Preferi pensar que fosse um sorriso pervertido mesmo do que achar que ele também fosse um daqueles que se acham e ficam irritados quando quero mostrar tudo direitinho.

Ele pôs a bolsa no chão e retirou de lá uma malinha. Tadinho, tão acabadinha a malinha... Mas quando a abriu, vi que estava completa. E em bom estado, as ferramentas! Bom saber que ele cuida bem dos seus pertences.

Estava sorrindo quando pediu para que eu abrisse a torneira da pia. Aquele sorriso travesso. Levantei-me e abri, e o resto de água que ainda tinha no cano desceu.

- Está bom, pode fechar, Matsumoto-san. – pediu, e já estava posicionado, pronto para trabalhar, embaixo da pia.

- Ah, pode me chamar de... – deixei escapar. Merda! Porque eu sempre faço isso?? – Ruki... – já que tinha começado, terminei logo.

Que mania essa que eu tenho de preferir que me chamem pelo apelido!! Falei tão automaticamente, para alguém que eu não conhecia! Note bem, eu não _mal _o conhecia, eu _não _o conhecia. Mas dane-se. Se falei assim, foi porque meu inconsciente achou que ele fosse confiável. Mesmo com aqueles sorrisos pervertidos. Então não me arrependi, e sorri.

O vi me olhar com surpresa. Sorriu novamente, um sorriso bem largo, e pareceu ter gostado muito dessa demonstração de intimidade repentina. Bom, tomara que não tenha pensado que sou oferecido ou algo do tipo. Mas também, se pensou, foi culpa minha ne, porque senti meu rosto corar naquela hora.

- E você pode me chamar de Reita. – disse. E voltou a atenção ao cano.

Ai... Aquele sorriso que vi no rosto dele enquanto voltava pra lá me preocupou. Sorriso de prazer por ter pensado em algo muito bom. Senti um calafrio na barriga.

Ora, ele me disse o apelido dele também? Ou me achou ultra oferecido ou ultra simpático, e quis retribuir a simpatia. Bom, qualquer que seja o caso, acabou demonstrando ele mesmo ser bastante simpático.

Reita, hm? Legal, gostei. Até combina com o meu, olha só. E parecia saber trabalhar bem...

Resolvi observá-lo. Sempre faço isso, na verdade, pra fiscalizar qualquer merda que esse povo insiste em fazer. Mas... Reita pelo menos era uma visão muito mais bonita do que aqueles outros retardados que resolvem dar as caras horríveis por aqui...

Fui até a despensa e peguei meu querido banquinho de madeira. Para alguém com uma estatura igual a minha, esse utensílio era mais que útil, era necessário. Como queria ver todos os detalhes do trabalho, e por que não, do trabalhador também, o pus bem no meio da cozinha. De frente pra ele.

Sentei e fiquei lá, olhando. Ainda apertei um pouquinho os olhos para ver bem nitidamente. E não posso negar, era uma boa visão.

Ainda mais com ele me jogando olhares tão insinuantes... O que queria? Eu tava com alguma coisa na cara pra ele olhar _daquele_ jeito?? Ou eu tava fazendo alguma coisa? Baixei o olhar pras minhas mãos e nem tinha percebido que uma apertava a outra.

Quando olhei pra ele de novo, tomei um susto: ele estava escorregando pra fora do armário. Me retesei, imaginando o que iria falar. E se o cano não desse pra ser consertado? E se a solda não fosse agüentar?? Teria que trocar todo o encanamento??? Ai, não...

Mas ele se sentou e ficou me fitando com a boca aberta... ofegante. Devo dizer, aquela cena me fez prender a respiração. E que raios de olhar era aquele que fez meu coração bater rápido??

- Será que o senhor teria como me arranjar um copo d'água, por favor?

Ah... Precisava fazer esse teatro todo só pra pedir um copo de água??

- Ah, claro, certamente! – respondi.

E me levantei rapidamente, para virar logo. Não estava mais conseguindo conter o riso. Peguei um copo no armário e vi aqueles olhos me fitando profundamente. Será que me achou tão interessante assim? Senti meu pescoço e minhas orelhas ficarem bem quentes.

Abri logo a geladeira e me permiti sorrir. Não era todo dia que tinha alguém me olhando assim. Tudo bem, um completo desconhecido, e ainda por cima homem! Mas fazia tanto tempo que não me sentia desejado por ninguém... Ah, o que a carência não faz...

Peguei a garrafa e enchi o copo. Quando virei os olhos pra cima, vi meu reflexo numa panela e só aí percebi que estava mordendo os lábios. Caramba, como assim? Coloquei a garrafa de volta no lugar, mas antes de fechar a geladeira, tinha que ajeitar a cara, ne? Já que não dá pra controlar o coração nem os pensamentos. Puxei meus lábios, que insistiam em ficar esticados, para dentro da boca e os apertei, com força, para depois jogá-los pra fora, em um biquinho. Só assim pra fazê-los voltar ao normal. Ou pelo menos tentar.

Fechei a porta da geladeira e meus olhos procuraram automaticamente seu rosto. Já deveria esperar... Mas não consegui conter minha surpresa ao ver aqueles dois pontos castanhos me analisando tão _profundamente_, e engoli em seco. Bom, porque meu sorriso sumiu. As pupilas dele estavam dilatadas. Podia até ver as cenas que ele deveria estar imaginando...

Cheguei perto em passos hesitantes, e ele com o braço esticado, esperando. Me olhando. O tempo todo. Parecia hipnotizado, e me hipnotizando. O que ele queria? Me seduzir?? Só fechou os olhos quando levantou o copo para beber a água.

E cara... Que sede... Ainda bem que o copo era grande, senão ele poria tudo pra dentro de uma vez só. Bebeu com tanta vontade que começou a babar. Mas nem ligou, continuou bebendo, e mais devagar até. Só pra me atormentar.

Segui aquelas gotas, que acabaram por se tornar fios, com os olhos. Eles escorreram pelos cantos da boca, passaram pelo queixo e foram descendo pelo pescoço, se misturando com algumas gotinhas do suor que já aparecia, desenhando todos os músculos daquela parte. Desceram mais, e os vi se juntarem nas clavículas, formando um fio só. Foi descendo mais e mais, até desaparecer dentro de sua camisa. Continuei descendo meu olhar, seguindo pelo corpo dele como se ainda estivesse vendo aquele fio... Mas quando cheguei numa determinada parte, tive que levantar os olhos de novo. Ali não, por favor.

Sorte que ele ainda estava acabando de beber. Se tivesse me visto olhando prali, provavelmente eu me esconderia na despensa, de vergonha. Logo afastou o copo da boca, erguendo-o na minha direção para devolvê-lo enquanto limpava o queixo molhado com as costas das mãos.

- Muito obrigado!! – agradeceu.

Estava muito feliz, como se tivesse feito a coisa mais prazerosa do mundo. Bom, com o calor que ele devia estar sentindo, até entendo. Estiquei meu braço e fechei a mão sobre o copo enquanto olhava pra cara dele. Talvez esperando mais um daqueles olhares.

Eu não estava afobado nem nada, talvez só tenha esticado o braço demais, mas quando encostei no copo, senti meus dedos bem em cima dos dele. Virei meus olhos prali, mas ele não moveu os dedos do lugar e nem fez menção disso. Eram quentes...

Escorreguei os meus para entre os dele e puxei o copo, enquanto voltava meu olhar pra cara dele. E estava me fitando daquele jeito pervertido, de novo. Tive até que fazer uma certa força para puxar o copo, parecia não querer largar. E pra não deixá-lo cair, trêmulo como já estava me deixando.

- Disponha... – respondi, lembrando que deveria ser educado, pelo menos.

Dei um passo para o lado, movendo meu braço a fim de alcançar a pia. Não lembrava de estar tão longe assim dela, então tive que dar mais um passo e esticar mais essa porcaria de braço curto pra conseguir pôr o copo na bancada.

Ouvi-o tossir enquanto andava devagar de volta ao meu banquinho, sentando-me em seguida. Ele estava procurando uma ferramenta na maleta; pegou-a e deitou-se embaixo da pia novamente. Pareceu hesitar antes de deitar, como se afastando pensamentos da cabeça para trabalhar. Não sem antes, obviamente, lançar mais um daqueles olhares pra mim.

Mas que raios de idéias será que ele estava tendo? Pra ficar me olhando, me examinando daquele jeito? Estava querendo saber que tipos de reações eu teria? Pra ele saber o que faria depois... O que será que ele queria fazer depois??

Levantei de novo e peguei um copo d'água pra mim, tentando afastar esses pensamentos nada castos da cabeça. Será que Reita estava tendo pensamentos nada castos?

Coloquei o copo na boca, e deixei a água geladinha encostada no meu lábio para aliviar o calor. Eu não precisava daquela pressa que ele teve, então bebia gole a gole, aproveitando.

Claro que continuei a observá-lo trabalhando, sentado. Estava indo muito bem, parecia saber exatamente o que fazia. Ao contrário de vários que tive aqui, que ficavam tentando coisas aleatórias antes de finalmente adivinhar o problema (que não quis que eu dissesse) e o que fazer para consertar.

.

.

* * *

~.~.~

_Bom gente, resolvi dividir em duas partes porque eu tenho medo de capítulos com mais de 5.000 palavras... _  
O 2o dia também será dividido, ou seja.... a fic vai ser mais comprida que pensei! o.o'''_

__

Quem mandou o Ruki pensar tanto, hmmmmm??? xDDD~  
Espero que tenham gostado!! ^_____^~


	3. Ponto de Vista 2 Ruki Dia 1 Parte 2

**Ponto de Vista 2 – Ruki .: Dia 1 - Parte 2 :.**

* * *

**  
**

.

_Então, essa é a continuação dos devaneios do Ruki no 1o dia xDDD_

_Espero que gostem!!! ^____^~_

_.

* * *

_

O vi sentar outra vez. O que iria querer agora? Mas começou a mexer na maleta, então relaxei. Para logo depois me retesar novamente, e sem querer morder a borda do copo. Olhou pra mim com uma expressão de tanta surpresa, com olhos e boca abertos, que meu coração voltou a disparar, e é melhor nem comentar sobre o que me deu vontade de fazer naquela hora.

- Ah... – gemeu (e eu gemi internamente), coçando a cabeça enquanto remexia a maleta. Parecia muito sem graça, coitado. – Acho que... Acho que esqueci uma ferramenta... – disse, e vi suas bochechas bem vermelhinhas. Ficou tão adorável... – Você por acaso tem uma chave de ponta cruzada 1, 8 por 3 pra me emprestar? – perguntou, me olhando.

Meu primeiro ímpeto foi soltar uma bela gargalhada. Claro que não fiz isso, mas tive que morder ainda mais o copo pra conseguir me conter. _COMO_ ele achava que eu iria saber que merda era aquela?!?

- Humm... – enrolei, tentando disfarçar. Ainda tive que virar os olhos para cima para não continuar fitando aquela carinha de cachorro perdido que ele fez, tão fofa que deu vontade de morder. Pena que a borda do copo não era ele. – Não faço a menor idéia! – disse, afastando o copo, para finalmente poder rir um pouco. – Não entendo nada dessas coisas, acho melhor você vir dar uma olhada.

Sorte ter lembrado daquela coisa vermelha e pesada na despensa, que já deveria estar coberta de poeira, a tempo. Senão, eu ficaria com cara de tacho e ele sem poder trabalhar como queria. Deixei o copo no chão ao lado do banquinho enquanto ele levantava. Me dirigi até a despensa e a abri, com ele me seguindo de perto.

- Meu pai deixou uma caixa com algumas ferramentas aqui para quando eu precisar. – disse acendendo a luz. Andei mais um pouco, e ele ainda colado atrás. – Mas eu nunca sei quando e onde usar mesmo, então nunca abro... – continuei, rindo mais. De nervoso, claro.

Não sabia de jeito nenhum onde estava a caixa, e para eu procurar algo preciso me concentrar. Resolvi ignorar a presença dele ali bem atrás de mim, me querendo, e procurar direito. Apoiei uma mão fechada na cintura e pus a outra na frente da boca.

Ainda bem. Porque quando senti Reita encostar em mim, quase que saiu um gemido de surpresa. E eu acabaria me trancando ali para sempre, de tanta vergonha. Por isso mordi meu dedo. E mesmo suado, ele tinha um cheiro tão bom...

Mas realmente precisava fazer isso? Eu sei que ele estava procurando, mas precisava apoiar o queixo no meu ombro? Só pra eu sentir mais daquele cheiro bom e me fazer ofegar? E precisava praticamente me encoxar?? Não que fosse ruim, mas... _Precisava_???

Engoli em seco. Voltei a fingir que estava procurando. Claro, àquela altura, ninguém conseguiria procurar por uma caixa de ferramentas, e sim por outra coisa. Nem cogitei sair dali, pois teria que virar e não queria que ele notasse o volume aparecendo nas minhas calças. Torci para que ele não percebesse que estava começando a suar frio. Principalmente depois que senti o braço forte e suado dele roçar na minha bochecha esquerda.

- Ali... Não é aquela caixa vermelha ali? – perguntou.

A mão dele apontava pra alguma coisa. Mas só consegui ver após abrir meus olhos direito, que nem sabia que tinha fechado, e seguir uma linha reta imaginária saindo de seu dedo.

- Sim, sim... – respondi após perceber que era algo vermelho. – Ah, é sim! E eu procurando no chão! – ri, quando finalmente voltei a mim e reconheci o objeto.

Caramba, eu tive que voltar a mim! Isso quer dizer que eu tava viajando na maionese podre. Sim, podre, como eu poderia pensar e sentir essas coisas com um _homem_? Eu estava _tão _necessitado assim??

Fui andando pra frente sem tirar os olhos de lá de cima. Parecia hipnotizado, andando que nem um zumbi. Minhas mãos pareciam daqueles bonequinhos de Lego, na altura do peito. Preferi não pensar em como eu deveria estar ridículo. Só parei de andar quando quase bati na prateleira. Estiquei meus braços para alcançar, mas lembrei que quem colocou lá foi meu pai, com escada. Tentei ficar na ponta dos pés, mas também não adiantou. Ou seja: patético.

Ouvi Reita rir atrás de mim e senti meu rosto corar violentamente. Ele deveria estar pensando exatamente a mesma coisa. Nem ousei olhar para trás, para não passar vergonha. Não sei se estava com sorte ou azar nesse dia, porque ele andou para frente e quase me amassou nas prateleiras. Pude sentir todo o tronco dele contra as minhas costas. Algo que, de novo, não precisava.

Por que ele fazia isso? Pra me deixar maluco? Se eu tivesse virado pra trás, teria dado bem de cara naquele pescoço, e não sei se conseguiria me segurar para não... Enfim.

Talvez fosse exatamente pra me deixar doido mesmo.

- Aqui está! – disse em tom divertido, enquanto eu me virava pra ele morrendo de vergonha. Meu rosto estava pegando fogo. E ele devia estar feliz por ver que conseguiu me deixar tão sem graça assim.

Pervertido.

- Sim, obrigado... – agradeci por pegar por mim, ne? Que poderia fazer? – Pode levar para a cozinha, se quiser... – ofereci, apontando a saída com a mão e abaixando a cabeça. De vergonha, claro.

Agradeceu curvando-se em uma leve reverência e virou-se, voltando para a cozinha.

Estava bastante feliz. Talvez por ter visto que o joguinho dele tava funcionando. Conseguiu me fazer pensar em morder o pescoço dele duas vezes já, e com muito pouco. Será que eu contratei um tarado?? Se fosse o caso, pelo menos bonito e simpático ele era...

Suspirei e andei devagar até a porta, tentando ajeitar minha cara e meus pensamentos. Apaguei a luz e o vi sorrindo diante da caixa.

- Algumas ferramentas, você disse?? Isso aqui parece profissional!! – disse, deslumbrado.

- Ah... é? Não sei, não entendo nada disso... – falei de novo, constrangido e coçando a cabeça. E ele olhando de uma caixa para outra, como que comparando as peças. – Pode pegar todas que precisar, se quiser. – ofereci. Por que negar? Já que tinha, e ele parecia querer tanto...

- Sério?? Ah, muito obrigado!! – disse extremamente feliz, olhando pra mim com os olhos faiscando.

Não parava de sorrir, e acabei ficando contagiado com a felicidade dele. Posso ser um idiota, mas gosto de ajudar as pessoas e vê-las felizes.

O vi deitar-se de novo embaixo da pia sorrindo e olhando pra mim mordendo o lábio. Tão lindo.

Suspirei e andei em direção ao banquinho, mas resolvi voltar e ir sentar no chão, ao lado da geladeira. Por acaso, dali podia vê-lo por um ângulo bem melhor...

- Você nunca se interessou por esse tipo de trabalho, Ruki-san? – perguntou, de repente. Olhando pra mim, claro.

Pergunta surpresa, aquela. Não esperava por isso.

- Ah... Na verdade já, mas... Eu não tenho condições... Prefiro chamar um profissional. – respondi, olhando pro rosto dele e sorrindo de volta.

- Ah sim, entendo... – respondeu piscando algumas vezes.

Sim, eu gostava, e ainda gosto. Mas quem disse que essas condições físicas aqui permitem? Se eu tivesse vergonha na cara, não fosse tão preguiçoso e malhasse que nem Reita deveria fazer, talvez eu pudesse, um dia, tentar de novo.

Mas fiquei muito contente por ele ter se preocupado e perguntado. E também por ter se lembrado do meu apelido. Ele ficou me olhando de um jeito que parecia querer me chamar ali pra ensinar algumas coisas. Se chamasse, eu iria. Mas não chamou...

Ele continuou trabalhando, e eu observando. Fazia tudo muito bem, sabia mexer com a solda como poucos. Claro que fez muito barulho, bagunça e sujeira, mas bem menos que aqueles outros estúpidos. Fiquei muito feliz.

- Pronto! – disse animado, quando levantou. Abriu a torneira e olhou embaixo, constatando que tava tudo bem. – Prontinho, sua pia já está novinha em folha! Agora só tomar cuidado para não jogar nada muito perigoso pelo ralo dessa pia! – falou, num tom divertido de uma leve bronca.

Ora, como assim? Eu não lembrava de ter jogado nada "muito perigoso" por aquele ralo! Só alguns produtos de limpeza... Fiquei tentando lembrar o que mais eu poderia ter jogado quando o vi pegar uma buchinha azul.

- Oh, pode deixar que eu limpo depois! Melhor ir ver logo as outras! – me apressei em dizer.

Já eram 16:30 e ainda faltavam duas pias. Ele olhou para o relógio e concordou, guardando a buchinha e tudo o mais na sacola, para me seguir até a área de serviço. De perto, logicamente.

Cheguei ali e abri a cortina de box cortada que tenho fechando o armário debaixo do tanque. Olhei pra ele e vi uma carinha de surpresa tão adorável que não consegui conter meu sorriso. Pelo menos conti a vontade de morder. Pela terceira vez.

- É, é mais fácil, já que preciso abrir toda hora. – expliquei, diante daquilo. E ele abriu um grande sorriso, me olhando como se eu fosse a pessoa mais inteligente do mundo.

- Ne, é uma ótima idéia! – disse bem feliz. – Aliás, é uma boa idéia também deixar essa caixa de ferramentas aqui embaixo, não? – sugeriu, chegando perto e olhando tudo.

- É verdade, ficaria muito mais fácil de achar e pegar... – falei, pensando.

- Mesmo que você não use... Além do mais, combina mais com esses materiais aqui do que na despensa, não acha? – falou olhando pra mim com aquele sorriso que eu já estava ficando viciado em olhar.

- Pois é... Obrigado pela sugestão! – disse, sorrindo de volta.

Pois se Reita era bonito, simpático, cheiroso, era inteligente também! Nem tinha me tocado daquilo, e olha que adoro arrumar minha casa. Além de ser um ótimo profissional. E tão gostoso...

Ele então se abaixou e examinou o cano, provavelmente procurando o vazamento. Eu estava tão distraído pensando justamente nele que esqueci de explicar o problema. Aliás, eu tinha explicado as coisas da outra vez e no começo, e ele ficou prestando atenção me olhando. Ou estava me olhando fingindo que estava prestando atenção?

Fiquei até com um princípio de raiva, e me agachei na frente dele. Sorri de lado quando percebi que ele estava ali achando que sabia mas ficou todo enrolado, porque o vi corar e sorrir também. Ajeitou suas mãos no chão olhando pra mim e sentou. Mas nenhum dos movimentos remeteu a algo casto. Ora, será que ele interpretou errado? Achando que eu faria alguma coisa... Ou que eu estava sorrindo _daquela _maneira??

Tinha pensado em somente falar, mas me veio à cabeça uma idéia, e resolvi pô-la em prática. Entraria naquele joguinho também, não tinha nada a perder mesmo.

Apoiei meu cotovelo esquerdo no joelho, com a mão pendendo para baixo, enquanto virava a palma da outra mão para cima e a aproximava do cano horizontal, passando bem perto do corpo dele. Percebi seus olhos seguindo meus movimentos. Fechei então todos os dedos, deixando somente o do meio para encostar no cano. Sim, daquela maneira quando te mandam tomar naquele lugar. Passei-o bem em cima do corte, alisando para frente e para trás algumas vezes. Sorri quando o vi de boca aberta prestando atenção no que eu fazia.

Retirei o dedo molhado dali e o postei bem na sua frente. Ele ficou olhando do mesmo jeito acompanhando uma gotinha que escorria, e fechou a boca para engolir em seco quando envolvi o dedo com a mão para secá-lo. Ainda fiz uns movimentos de vai-e-vem como brinde, aproveitando que estava meio escorregadio. Quando percebeu que bem atrás daquele dedo que olhava intensamente estava justamente a minha cara, pigarreou.

- O-obrigado. – agradeceu.

Ele não deve ter se sentido nada bem ao gaguejar, mas eu sim. Continuei sorrindo enquanto saía dali, levantando andando para trás, de olhos fechados, satisfeito. Ótimo, não era só a minha cabeça que estava em parafuso agora, a dele também estava. Ou esperava que estivesse.

Fiquei ali parado na frente dele, que se ajeitou e deitou, escorregando lá pro fundo do armário. Mas com as pernas abertas. E dobradas. E viradas pra mim! Que posição era aquela, meu Deus? Se ele estivesse na casa de uma mulher, faria isso? É claro que não. Então era pra mim. Ele estava se mostrando pra mim!

Me agachei novamente, ali mesmo. Abracei minhas pernas e mordi meus joelhos. E se ele estava me tentando o tempo todo e aquilo que fiz só serviu pra confirmar que eu tinha aceitado tudo? Ou seja, a cabeça dele não estava em parafuso, eu que tinha caído no jogo de sedução dele.

Já estava terminando o serviço e comecei a ficar nervoso. O que ele faria depois? Estava trabalhando rápido, com a língua entre os lábios e lançando vários olhares insinuantes pra cima de mim.

Terminou rápido, muito rápido. Tudo bem que era bem simples, mas... muito rápido. Logo ele estava com aquela buchinha azul na mão, limpando o cano. Em movimentos de vai-e-vem bastante sugestivos...

Ora, mas eu já tinha dito que não precisava limpar! Além deu não gostar de outras pessoas arrumando as _minhas _coisas. Quase escorreguei ao sair da posição, para pegar a bucha dele.

- J-já disse que não precisa... – gaguejei. E não me senti nada bem. Também não consegui dizer mais nada. Porque o vi sorrir, _bem _malicioso, me olhando de lado.

Levantei, mas foi justamente ao mesmo tempo que ele. Isso fez com que parássemos um na frente do outro, e bem perto. Meu coração disparou e senti meu rosto todo pegar fogo. Seus olhos pareciam querer arrancar minhas roupas. Estava com a mão no ombro direito, massageando-o. Me fazendo querer que ele massageasse o incômodo que me fez ter entre as virilhas...

Enfim, minhas suspeitas se confirmaram. Ele era mesmo um tarado, sem vergonha.

Do nada virou a cara pro relógio da parede e arregalou os olhos, parecendo assustado. Coçou a cabeça e olhou de volta para mim como que pedindo desculpas.

- Anoo... Já são quase 17 horas... – falou em tom pesaroso.

- É, eu sei... – disse, olhando pra lá também. – Não tem problema, pode ir... – continuei, deixando a buchinha cair na maleta dele.

Ainda não entendi bem porque falei isso. Fez transparecer que eu não queria que ele fosse...

- Ok... – falou, abaixando-se e arrumando suas coisas.

Parecia bem triste. Ou incomodado, sei lá. Ele levantou e ainda ficou me olhando um tempo, analisando, até eu me virar e andar em direção a porta da casa. Rezei pra que ele não tivesse notado nada anormal nas minhas calças.

Lembrei do pagamento e parei bem no meio do caminho, pondo as mãos nos bolsos para disfarçar o volume. Ele não tinha terminado os serviços, ainda faltava um, e o preço que combinei pelo telefone foi dos três juntos. Virei-me para ele e fiquei pensando em como falar isso, já que deveria ser novo na empresa e não saber como acertar.

Mas o que vi foi a cara dele surpresa. Levantou a mão meio hesitante, para depois apontar um dedo para si.

- Vo... v-você quer que...? – gaguejou.

Ora! Ele estava pedindo para vir aqui de novo? Mas que oferecido!! Senti uma pontinha de medo. Mas depois virou... alívio? Porque não era má idéia, ele trabalhava muito bem e poderia pagar tudo junto. E acalmou aquela estranha sensação ruim de não saber quando o veria novamente...

- Ah... Sim... – respondi um tanto desajeitado. Não esperava ele se oferecer desse jeito. – Se tiver algum horário livre... Amanhã, você pode? – perguntei. E me chutei por dentro. Por mostrar claramente minha vontade dele voltar logo.

- Etto... – olhou pra cima enquanto se inclinava um pouco para trás. – Deixa eu ver aqui na minha agenda, peraí...

Remexeu na bolsa e tirou um caderno de dentro. Era fino, parecia que não tinha muitos compromissos. Então era novato até no mercado de trabalho? Quantos anos será que tinha? Abriu na página do dia seguinte e passou o dedo.

- Amanhã eu só teria como vir pela manhã... – apoiei minha mão fechada na frente da boca, pensando. – Olha... – falou, virando a agenda pra mim.

Fiquei surpreso com aquele gesto. E um pouco constrangido, também. Geralmente ninguém mostra sua agenda nem pra amigos, quanto mais assim, pra qualquer um. E ele parecia super normal. Só abaixou um pouco a cabeça, sorrindo _daquele_ jeito, quando olhei pra cara dele. Senti uma fisgada lá embaixo. Olhei logo pra agenda e vi que realmente, os únicos horários marcados eram aqui e ali, e só dessa empresa.

- Pela manhã eu estou ocupado... Mas depois de amanhã à tarde você pode, não é? – perguntei apontando, quando vi as linhas vazias.

- Sim, teoricamente... Porque quem marca meus horários é a empresa, então seria melhor que o senhor ligasse para lá o quanto antes para reservar logo. – avisou, enquanto guardava a agenda.

O quanto antes? Que pressa era aquela? Eu sabia que a empresa tinha vários funcionários, não seria exatamente com ele que marcariam logo de primeira se alguém ligasse querendo um encanador praquela tarde, ne? Minhas suspeitas dele ser um taradão só aumentavam.

- Ok, eu ligo agora mesmo. – eu disse, e ele pareceu se alegrar. – Aproveito e faço o pagamento nesse dia, é bom que paga logo tudo junto.

- Se o senhor preferir... – disse, fechando os olhos.

Andei até a porta e a abri sorrindo, para despedir-me.

- Ok, combinado então. Muito obrigado, Suzuki... quer dizer, Reita-san! – disse. Já que ele tinha lembrado o meu apelido, por não agradá-lo um pouquinho?

- Obrigado o senhor, Ruki-san! Até depois de amanhã! – despediu-se sorrindo feliz.

Ele saiu e encostei a porta, enquanto o olhava andar pelo caminho de madeira em frente a casa. Tinha um andar bonito, bem bonito. Bem masculino... Chegou na rua e olhou para trás, lançando um último _daqueles_ olhares, com uma mão na testa. Mas retribuí da mesma maneira. E fechei a porta.

Fui direto pro telefone e marquei no dia e horário combinado, enfatizando que queria o tal Suzuki. Perguntei e a secretária disse que ele realmente era um funcionário novo. E parecia estar agradando, pois não recebera nenhuma reclamação, só elogios. Aproveitei e o elogiei também.

Desliguei o telefone e fiquei pensando. Será que foi uma boa idéia? Eu nunca senti nada parecido com nenhum homem antes! Que vontade estranha era aquela? Que olhares tarados eram aqueles?? Pra ele ter se oferecido a voltar, será que tinha algum plano em mente?

Mordi o lábio. Se tivesse, gostaria de saber...

.

.

* * *

~.~.~

_aeaeaeae!! XDDDDDD_

_Tadinho do Ruki gente, o Koron realmente roeu o cano!! D:_

_Ruki: viu!! eu sou vítima nessa história! u.u_

_Reita: Aham, sei... ¬¬_

_Ruki: _' _

_E aí, gostaram?? *____* Mereço reviews??? *olhinhos pidões*_


	4. Ponto de Vista 2 Ruki Dia 2 Parte 1

**Ponto de Vista 2 – Ruki .: Dia 2 - Parte 1 :.**

* * *

.

_Fiz esse capítulo em homenagem ao aniversário do chibi LOL_

_/quehomenagemheim heauiehaeuiaheau xD~_

_Espero que gostem!! ^__^~_

_._

* * *

_  
_

Estava eu finalmente lavando os pratos do almoço sabendo que não precisaria ter que lavar a cozinha depois, feliz da vida. Olhei pro relógio e vi que estava quase na hora do encanador chegar. _Aquele_ encanador... Senti minhas orelhas quentes só de lembrar daquele dia...

Ouvi a campainha tocar e quase deixei cair um copo. Justo quando eu tava pensando nele?? Senti o coração bater bem rápido. Parei tudo na hora, enxuguei minhas mãos e fui correndo atender, ajeitando minhas roupas. Olhei pelo olho mágico automaticamente, mesmo sabendo que só poderia ser Reita àquela hora.

E realmente, lá estava ele, dessa vez bem de frente pra porta. Um calafrio subiu pela minha barriga quando vi seus olhos se dirigirem exatamente para a pequena lente. Não sei como conseguiu, mas parecia ainda mais bonito...

Coloquei minha mão sobre a maçaneta e tentei me recompor antes de girá-la e abrir a porta. Um Suzuki muito sorridente foi a primeira coisa que vi e sorri de volta, muito feliz.

- Boa tarde... Ruki-san! – cumprimentou-me, bem humorado. Pareceu hesitar antes de dizer meu apelido, mas fiquei feliz por ter dito.

- Boa tarde, Reita-san! – respondi e dessa vez o convidei para entrar sem desconfianças.

- Eu vi que o senhor marcou num horário mais cedo... Aconteceu alguma outra coisa? – perguntou, andando devagar.

Seu tom de voz era preocupado, o que me deixou contente. Não esperava por isso. Na verdade eu tinha marcado num horário mais cedo apenas porque vi aquela tarde inteira vazia em sua agenda. Apesar dele não ter nada que querer saber porque marquei mais cedo. E se eu tivesse um compromisso à tardinha? Se fosse qualquer outro, ficaria muito enraivecido. Mas por ser novato, por estar realmente preocupado e principalmente, por ser _ele_,fiquei muito feliz.

- Ah, é que... A pia da área de serviço tá vazando de novo... – disse, ligeiramente constrangido, coçando a cabeça.

- ... mesmo?? – demorou a responder e arregalou um pouco os olhos – Mas eu verifiquei assim que terminei, estava tudo em ordem... – comentou, triste, desviando o olhar e achando que fosse culpa dele.

- Ah sim, realmente estava... Mas meu cachorro achou que a boa era morder aquele cano de novo, aí furou de novo... – expliquei, apontando com dedão para o quintal atrás da casa, onde Koron estava devidamente preso.

- Ah sim... Ah, que susto o senhor me deu! – falou aliviado. – Pensei que não tivesse feito o trabalho direito! – disse rindo nervosamente.

- Ah não, fez sim... Fez muito bem feito... – elogiei.

E merecia muito mais elogios. Competência e preocupação, isso que falta nesses trabalhadores brutamontes que existem por aí.

Fui para a área, e de novo, ele me seguiu de perto. Ora, ele já sabia o caminho, pra que seguir tão de perto? Talvez seja mania dele. Mania de me provocar. E me dar calafrios. Chegamos e ele puxou a cortina.

- Hum... Então talvez seja melhor colocar um armário aqui para prevenir essas coisas, não? – sugeriu, me olhando com um sorriso divertido.

- É... Talvez... – ri. Fiquei com vontade de elogiá-lo de novo e escondi minhas mãos nos bolsos. Um pensamento triste de que não era justo um homem como Reita trabalhar como encanador me passou pela cabeça.

- Então… Posso começar? – perguntou me olhando feliz, todo animado.

- Claro, fique à vontade... – disse, apontando.

Bati na perna quando voltei o braço pra junto de mim. Esqueci até da minha mania de querer explicar tudo. O que esse cara tava fazendo comigo?

Vi que ele achou a caixa de ferramentas de meu pai que coloquei ali por sua sugestão. Me olhou sorrindo e sorri de volta. Ele olhou da caixa pra minha cara de novo e mordeu o lábio superior, como se quisesse pedir algo. Po, ele mal havia chegado e já tava me fazendo querer mordê-lo com essa cara de menino safado?? Abaixei a cabeça ante a expectativa praquela tarde...

- Se quiser usá-la de novo, pode ficar à vontade! – ofereci.

Ele abriu um sorriso mais bonito ainda, mostrando todos os dentes e pegou-a, deixando-a aberta na frente dele. Encostou-se na parede lá no fundo e deixou uma perna esticada e outra dobrada. Ne, parecia mais comportado dessa vez.

Nessa hora me veio à cabeça a posição que ele tinha ficado da outra vez. E várias memórias voltaram. Ora, mesmo ele sendo um bom profissional, ainda era um tarado sem vergonha. Onde já se viu, ficar fitando o cliente com um olhar cheio de segundas intenções?? Senti minhas orelhas pegarem fogo e me remexi, colocando a mão novamente no bolso e achando melhor parar de pensar nisso. Quem sabe depois de dois dias ele estivesse mais calmo.

- O corte ainda não melhorou? – perguntei, afastando os pensamentos e vendo que ele ainda estava com a mesma faixa daquele dia.

- Ainda não... Ainda está doendo, na verdade... – disse parecendo triste – Obrigado por perguntar!

Coitado. Ofereceria um curativo e um remédio quando terminasse. Lembrei do meu armário de remédios que fica bem do lado do registro de água e junto veio a lembrança de que não o tinha fechado. Saí da área pra ir correndo fechar antes que acontecesse alguma tragédia. Imagina, começar a jorrar água ali? Destruiria tudo, além de ser uma merda pra secar.

Aproveitei para pegar meu banquinho e o postei encostado na parede, bem na frente de Reita. Sentei e vi que não dava para ver o rosto dele. Cruzei os braços e suspirei. Justo quando eu queria ver se ele ficaria me olhando _daquele_ jeito... Devo repetir, não era lá muito legal saber que tinha um homem me olhando com tanta vontade. Mas sentir-me tão desejado assim era algo que dificilmente acontecia. Aqueles olhares eram ótimos pra levantar minha auto-estima.

Pelo menos podia vê-lo do peito para baixo. E já que eu não via sua cabeça, ele logicamente também não via a minha. Por isso pude observá-lo tranqüilamente... sem me preocupar com as caras que eu pudesse fazer nesse tempo.

Percebi que suas mãos eram particularmente habilidosas. Os dedos eram ágeis, e mexiam-se perfeitamente. É sempre muito prazeroso olhar alguém trabalhar desse jeito.

Pude ver uma gota de suor pingar em sua mão direita. Nessa hora percebi que o tempo estava ficando realmente quente e senti sede. Pensei que ele provavelmente estaria com sede também... E aquelas gotas de água gelada contornando seu pescoço apareceram imediatamente na minha cabeça. Levantei-me e andei rapidamente em direção à cozinha, tentando não fazer com que aquelas lembranças me fizessem sentir algo _diferente_. Bebi um copo de água e o enchi de novo para levar pra ele. Mas peguei logo a garrafa toda, caso ele quisesse beber mais e a levei, junto com o copo.

Agachei-me na frente dele e pus os objetos no chão. Seu corpo chegou para frente e percebi que estava olhando para mim. Quando levantei os olhos para cara dele, levei um susto: estava muito perto e se aproximando. Um pensamento rápido de que ele ia encostar em mim passou pela minha cabeça. Mas na mesma velocidade que veio, foi. Porque ele já estava com o copo na mão e me agradecia muito feliz, gaguejando de novo. Adorável, se não ficasse me fitando intensamente enquanto bebia.

Levantei-me quase num pulo. O coração acelerado. Ele ainda estava bebendo, mas já encostado na parede de novo. Aquilo tudo aconteceu muito rápido... e o dia estava só começando. Sentei no banquinho novamente e tentei me acalmar, enquanto ele deixava o copo no chão e voltava a trabalhar.

Mas como poderia? O tempo passava e a temperatura só aumentava. Me arrependi profundamente de ter posto uma camisa de manga comprida. Quer dizer, não tinha como saber que uma manhã fria resultaria num dia infernalmente quente, ne?

Escorreguei sem querer as costas pela parede por causa do suor, e acabei parecendo jogado no banco, com os braços largados na frente de minhas pernas abertas. Observando-o, logicamente. Sentia o suor descer pelo meu rosto e chegar aos meus lábios. Bom, como ele não deveria estar vendo minha cabeça, aproveitei para brincar com essas gotas com minha língua. Era divertido, além de prazeroso. E olhando pra ele só ficava melhor...

Fui acordado de meu transe labial quando ouvi um barulho não muito agradável de água espirrando. E vi que espirrou justamente em cima dele. Vi o cabelo dele quando abaixou a cabeça, e estava parecendo tão assustado olhando suas roupas molhadas que as agarrou. Chegou para frente hesitante, enquanto subia as mãos até os botões do macacão. Parou, levantou a cabeça e me olhou com aquela boca aberta, os olhos implorantes.

- ...se incomoda? – perguntou.

Com o quê? Ele desabotoar o macacão? Pra mim não fazia muito sentido, mas ele me olhava tão suplicante. Talvez fosse pra não ficar com a roupa molhada em contato com o corpo.

- Claro que não... – respondi sorrindo. Ora, por que me incomodaria dele abaixar a parte de cima do macacão? Fora que era impossível dizer não àquela carinha de cachorro pidão que sempre me dava uma estranha vontade de morder.

Ele desabotoou as duas alças lentamente, uma a uma, e jogou para trás, deixando-as cair em suas costas, enquanto a parte da frente caía em seu colo. Pensei que ele fosse parar por aí, e qual não foi minha surpresa quando o vi empurrando o conjunto para baixo, rebolando, provocante. O que era aquilo agora??

Arregalei os olhos quando caiu a ficha. Merda, eu não deveria ter deixado! Eu não percebi que ele tinha perguntado sobre tirar a _camisa_, e não só aquela parte da frente!!

Um calafrio subiu pela minha barriga quando ele agarrou a barra da camisa e começou a puxá-la para cima, devagar. Engoli em seco diante da imagem que ia se formando, realmente enlouquecedora. Já havia imaginado, mas agora confirmava: o peitoral era bem definido, assim como o abdômen. Nada grosseiro, claro, porque ele era magrinho...

Deveria ter percebido que aquele safado se molhou de propósito somente para tirar a camisa e me tentar com o corpo, já que com o olhar não dava. E aquelas gotas escorrendo? Quase tive um treco. Ele chegou um pouco para frente para jogar a roupa, que estava molhada de suor também, pra cima e pendurá-la no tanque, para depois voltar a se encostar e continuar trabalhando. Que era o que ele deveria estar fazendo! E não me tentando!!

Deus! Aliás, Deus nada, que isso é total coisa do capeta! O que foi aquela cena?? E ele ainda passou a mão no pescoço e pelo peito, devagar, limpando o suor! Passou as mãos sugestivamente pelo abdômen todo, me fazendo pensar por um instante que fosse tirar a roupa toda! E me fazer ofegar ainda mais!!

O que foi que eu fiz pra merecer isso? Porque ele ficava me provocando daquele jeito?? Só podia querer me atacar depois. Só podia! Ou me tentar _tanto_ para eu mesmo não agüentar e pular em cima dele, não tendo assim que se explicar lá na empresa que abusou de um cliente.

Abusado ne, era isso que ele era.

E ainda concordei em chamá-lo de volta! Eu tinha caído feito um patinho nos planos dele...

Quando dei por mim, não sei como, estava com a boca aberta e a cabeça tombada pro lado, que nem um imbecil. Ou um adolescente virgem quando vê strip-tease pela primeira vez. Botei minha cabeça em pé e fechei a boca fortemente. Mas não consegui conter meus dentes de morder meu lábio inferior quando o vi fazer força.... Sem a camisa, os músculos dos braços também ficaram completamente expostos, e algumas veias estavam saltadas.

Como que um homem podia mexer tanto assim comigo, capeta? O dia já estava quente, e tudo isso contribuía pra aumentar ainda mais a temperatura. Ele parecia um diabinho, enviado pra transformar meu doce lar em um inferno de calor, suor, tentação e luxúria.

Suspirei e fui enxugar o suor que escorria pelo meu pescoço com as mãos. E uma vontade incontrolável de apertá-lo tomou conta de mim. Os dedos escorregaram até minha nuca e, enquanto virava a cabeça lentamente pro outro lado, um pensamento nada casto de que eram as mãos de Reita ali surgiu.

E cara, é realmente vergonhoso dizer isso, mas a minha vontade naquele momento era de ser tomado pelos braços fortes dele e me esfregar em toda a pele daquele corpo perfeito suado. Como ele conseguia me depravar assim? Senti calafrios pervertidos subindo pela minha barriga enquanto meus dedos desciam para a base do pescoço. Eles adentraram lentamente a gola larga da camisa e apertaram meu ombro, sem minha permissão.

Minha visão estava começando a ficar turva, mas pude perceber claramente quando ele fechou seus dedos devagarzinho no cano vertical à sua frente. Puxei o ar fortemente e vários pensamentos pornográficos pipocaram na minha cabeça. Minhas suspeitas confirmaram quando desceu a mão. Ele não tinha que fazer aquilo pra trabalhar. Então cara... se não era provocação, ele só poderia ser um depravado pra usar desse jeito o material de trabalho!!

Porque ele fez vários movimentos de sobe e desce! O que estava querendo? Me enlouquecer?? Sabia perfeitamente o que ele imaginava ser aquele cano... Fiquei hipnotizado com aquilo, ofegando e sentindo mais calor, muito calor... Sentindo uma ardência naquele lugar... Aquele que não deveria. Não deveria!!

Meu coração pulava na minha garganta até perceber que estava com a mão justamente ali. Eu a tinha subido do peito até a base do pescoço novamente, arranhando todo o caminho.

O único problema era que... Eu não me lembrava de tê-la descido até o peito!! Como assim?? Olhei para baixo e vi as marcas das pontas dos meus dedos. E arregalei os olhos quando vi onde estava a outra mão: na minha virilha. Ao lado de um volume bem característico.

Respirei fundo, tirando as mãos da onde estavam e deixando-as paradas no ar. Eu estava atraído sexualmente por Reita só por causa dessas provocações bobas?? Levei-as ao rosto. Queria sumir dali. Apertei, apertei bem contra o rosto enquanto sugava o ar do jeito que conseguia. Queria fugir de mim mesmo, por mais que fosse impossível.

Não podia acreditar. Não dava pra acreditar na vontade louca de pular em cima dele, arrancar as roupas que ainda usava, deixá-lo apertar todos os cantos do meu corpo e senti-lo tomar conta de mim. Minha ereção estava pulsando em minhas calças.

_Por que eu estava me sentindo assim???_

Fechei as pernas, mesmo sabendo que a essa altura Reita já teria visto. E provavelmente estaria pensando na posição que me comeria.

Escorreguei as mãos até a boca, e vi que ele estava terminando já. Logo teria que o encarar, mas não estava preparado pra isso. Olhei pros lados sem saber o que fazer, e acabei por inclinar-me logo para frente, com as mãos nos joelhos, pronto pra levantar. O vi chegar pra frente e fechei bem os lábios em expectativa. Ainda bem que ainda não estava mordendo o inferior, porque se já estivesse quando vi a cara dele, certamente arrancaria sangue, de tão forte que o mordi. Estava com o rosto todo suado, muito corado, ofegante e com a boca entreaberta.

Levantei-me de uma vez, pra não ter que continuar olhando aquilo e cometer uma loucura. Fui andando devagar em direção às escadas, esperando-o pegar suas coisas, o que fez em tempo recorde. Pois logo já estava bem atrás de mim.

Lembrei-me de seu rosto corado e fiquei encabulado. Ora, aposto como eu estava a ponto de ser confundido com um tomate, pronto pra ser amassado, mas _ele_ com vergonha? Se seu passatempo de serviço era atormentar a mente do pobre cliente?? Será que minhas reações foram mais fortes do que ele esperava...?

Senti-me como um depravado. E necessitado, pior ainda.

.

.

* * *

~.~.~

_hmmmmmm~ Ruki se descobrindo~!_

_Ruki: mas olha o que ele faz comigo!! D:_

_Reita: quieto!! ¬¬_

_No próximo, última parte do ponto de vista do Ruki! Com direito a bônus! xDD_

_Po favor me digam o que acharam!! *-* _


	5. Ponto de Vista 2 Ruki Dia 2 Parte 2

**Ponto de Vista 2 ~ Ruki .: Dia 2 - Parte 2 :.**

* * *

.

_Última parte do Ruki! _

_Espero que gostem!! ^__^~_

_._

* * *

_  
_

Chegamos no segundo andar e passei rápido pelo meu quarto, porque estava super quente e pra ele não reparar na bagunça... Tinha posto todas as tranqueiras do banheiro por lá, se ficassem no armário se desfariam com tanta água. Logo que abri a porta do banheiro senti um abafado tão grande que até fiquei tonto. Acendi a luz e pude ver pelo espelho que Reita também parecia se sentir mal.

- Desculpe, bate sol... no meu quarto, o dia inteiro... por isso fica muito quente... – tentei explicar, coçando a cabeça.

E sinceramente, não sei por quê. Foi bom, pois o climão que estava ali pareceu ter se acalmado. Mas só um pouquinho. Porque ainda fiquei nervoso quando nossos olhares se encontraram enquanto eu terminava de falar. Nos encaramos por um tempo e senti nele, lá no fundo, uma pontinha de... vergonha? Desci a mão pela nuca, não conseguindo tirar os olhos dele. Ora, eu que deveria querer enterrar minha cabeça no chão, pelo meu amigo dentro das calças continuar ali, firme e forte. Não ele!

Mas me virei e abri a porta do armário embaixo da pia rapidamente, para sairmos logo daquela situação. Não sei o que deu em mim, talvez minhas memórias infantis de querer sempre me esconder dentro do armário do banheiro dos meus pais despertaram, e entrei ali de uma vez. Olhei pra ele sorrindo sem querer e o chamei com a mão. Não sei porque, mas o movimento acabou saindo lento demais.

Ele pôs tudo o que carregava no chão, inclusive sua camisa e se jogou atrás de mim. Sim, se jogou. Na maior cara-de-pau. Apoiou as mãos bem do lado das minhas coxas e ficou agachado atrás de mim, só pra fazer meu coração disparar novamente.

- Aqui, olha só, tá vendo isso aqui?? – perguntei, falando rápido.

Apontava pro cano, mas não via onde exatamente estava o vazamento. Por isso minha mão ficou pairando no ar. E a frase "tá vendo isso aqui" não fez sentido nenhum, já que eu apontava para o nada, parecendo um completo retardado.

- Ah, é só isso aí? – disse rindo, bem no meu ouvido. Prendi a respiração. – Não é só junção frouxa, não?

Eu não fazia a _menor idéia_. Ele esqueceu que não sei nada dessas coisas?! E ainda tinha falado diretamente em meu ouvido, com aquela voz grave e tão sexy, que me faria perder qualquer idéia que pudesse ter, de qualquer maneira. Mas bem, ainda bem que ele tinha visto. Porque eu passei a não ver mais nada, desde que senti suas mãos pousando em meus ombros e lentamente apertando-os.

Inspirei e pude sentir seu cheiro... Seu corpo quente novamente chegou perto demais. Maldito!! Tive que me segurar com as duas mãos no cano, como pude, para não cair para trás. Mas não adiantou nada, pois logo me desequilibrei. Senti minhas costas encostarem no peito de Reita. E algo bem característico roçar no meu lombo. Estremeci. Ele logicamente também estava excitado. E bastante, por sinal. Ainda bem que não percebi isso antes, senão o teria mandado embora. Era... grande...

Ele resolveu então sentar no chão e se ajeitar atrás de mim. Continuou com uma mão apertando meu ombro e com a outra apoiou-se no chão. Mas entre minhas pernas, quase encostando na virilha! Sem deixar de roçar nas minhas costas, claro. E adivinha? Colocou uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo. Fiquei parado, estático. Como reagir?? Nem preciso dizer o que se passou pela minha cabeça.

Ele apertou-se mais contra meu corpo, encaixando tudo e voltando com a outra mão pro meu ombro, esfregando por onde ele pôde e fazendo-me praticamente perder a respiração. E agora? Ele estava me segurando, e eu segurando os canos. Sim, patético como isso. Eu suava frio e sentia perfeitamente seu membro duro entre minhas nádegas. Pensei que não podia piorar, mas estava plenamente enganado.

As mãos dele desceram devagar pelos lados do meu corpo. Contornaram tudo, desde o ombro até a cintura, passando as pontas dos dedos pelo peito, fazendo-me arrepiar qualquer pelo que eu tivesse. Eu já estava de boca aberta, ofegante, completamente sem ar. E quente, muito quente. Meu membro pulsava, totalmente rígido dentro das calças.

E ele me apertou. Nessa hora uma cena de sexo selvagem muito real veio a minha mente. Mas o que incomodou mais foi que essa cena teve sonoplastia, pois pude ouvi-lo ofegar com a boca bem no meu ouvido. Por pouco não gemi, mas estiquei meu corpo e fechei os olhos querendo abri-los. Rezei pra que ele não tivesse visto essa minha cara, pois deve ter parecido muito pervertida.

Estava confirmado: Reita era um depravado atacador de clientes indefesos. E eu não tinha a menor idéia do que fazer.

Na verdade tinha sim. Várias idéias. O primeiro pensamento foi virar pra trás e atacar aquela boca molhada convidativa. O segundo foi segurar as mãos dele e conduzi-las direto pro meu baixo ventre, que queria tanto senti-las. E o terceiro foi me apoiar nas coxas dele, levantando o suficiente pra sentar em cima de seu membro ereto. Mas preferi escutar o quarto pensamento, que realmente _não sei_ como consegui ter naquela hora.

Eu ainda estava sóbrio quando ele disse que era só um cano frouxo. Ora, sendo isso, o conserto era apertá-lo, certo? Então, o único jeito de sair dali era consertando logo aquilo e pronto, não teria motivos pra continuar. Naquele estado lastimável. Suspirei e, me perguntando por que não aproveitar mais o momento, girei a junção do cano.

- NÃ-

Foi a última coisa que ouvi Reita falar. Gritar, quer dizer. Ele tentou avisar, mas já era tarde demais. Eu havia girado o cano pro lado errado, deixando tudo cair.

E um jato de água me atingiu em cheio na garganta, me jogando para trás, fazendo-me amassar Reita na parede. Doeu _muito_, só não morri afogado porque enquanto ainda me segurava (e apertava), ele me levantou um pouquinho, pro jato ir no peito. Mas eu comecei a tossir descontroladamente e ele me escorregou pro lado, pra cair no chão.

Como fui esquecer de fechar os registros do andar de cima?? Levantei como pude, tossindo, me segurando em tudo e escorregando como se estivesse patinando, e fui fechar a merda do registro. Sorte que ficava no banheiro ao lado.

Ouvi o barulho lá no quarto parar e tossi mais um pouco. Coloquei a mão no peito, tentando respirar, mas tava difícil. Tudo aquilo passou tão rápido, não durou mais que 10 segundos. Mas como ele conseguiu pensar em me levantar naquela hora? E me escorregar pro lado? O jato não estava extremamente forte, mas se tivesse continuado direto na minha garganta eu poderia ter problemas.

Voltei andando devagar, tossindo ainda algumas vezes e digerindo o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Aliás, esses acontecimentos todos. Durante todo o tempo em que ele esteve na minha casa, só aconteceram coisas estranhas. Parecia que o mundo estava conspirando pra tudo que teoricamente fosse ruim, se tornasse positivo. No sentido pervertido, claro...

Pensei também no quão imbecil eu fui em saber perfeitamente que ele viria nesse dia e esquecer de fechar os _dois_ registros. Também, ne... Ninguém mandou ficar pensando só nele...

Por causa do tempo quente, toda aquela água estava bem quente também. Nem deu pra esfriar os ânimos, ao contrário, eles pareciam ferver ainda mais.

Parei na porta do banheiro e meus olhos percorreram o cômodo pra analisar o estrago. Havia água por todos os cantos, escorrendo pelas paredes, poças no chão, e Reita ali sentado me olhando. Arregalei os olhos: ele já tinha arrumado tudo e me fitava de cenho franzido, de baixo para cima, como se quisesse me castigar. Engoli em seco e abaixei a cabeça. Imaginei todo tipo de castigo que poderia me dar. Mas não era um olhar de raiva...

Se eu já estava encharcado, imagina ele, que ficou bem mais tempo exposto àquela água. Ofegava, mas não tossia.

- Você conseguiu complicar o problema mais fácil, heim!? – falou, e eu me encolhi de vergonha.

Mas seu tom não era de briga, nem de reclamação... Ele estava brincando, divertido... Levantou, abriu os braços e afastou as pernas, rindo, me mostrando o quão ensopado estava. Parecia que tinha acabado de sair do banho.

- Já arrumei ali, agora tem que ver como vamos fazer pra secar tudo... – falou pensativo, ajeitando os cabelos molhados para trás, olhando pros canos.

Sua mão desceu pelo pescoço, foi parar na frente da boca ainda aberta e mordeu a palma. Apoiou a outra mão na cintura e estava com a expressão preocupada. Ele ainda estava sem a camisa, com várias gotinhas de água descendo pelo seu corpo definido. Se as minhas mãos fossem aquelas gotas...

Sacudi a cabeça e peguei na minha camisa, pesada, que parecia sobrar demais ali.

- Tudo bem, pode deixar... – eu disse, espremendo a parte da frente da camisa, fazendo cair litros de água. – Eu seco tudo mais tarde...

- Tem certeza? – perguntou, voltando o olhar pra mim.

- Sim... – estava tudo molhado, não sujo. Não precisaria de ajuda pra secar com um pano. Ele é que precisava se secar... – Quanto a você, acho melhor tirar essas roupas molhadas e tomar um banho. – sugeri, olhando as gotinhas escorrendo pelo peito dele.

Com muito custo tirei meus olhos de lá pra me concentrar em tirar minhas sapatilhas. Não ando de sapato em casa, pra não sujar. E já que estava tudo molhado, não tinha problema, ne? Ele já estava sem camisa mesmo, despudorado do jeito que era, não ficaria incomodado se eu deixasse minhas roupas molhadas ali no banheiro enquanto ele tomava banho.

- Você... tem certeza? – perguntou, me olhando boquiaberto.

- Claro, você vai embora desse jeito? – perguntei.

Ele tinha feito todo o trabalho bem feito e só se molhou por minha culpa. Não seria justo mandá-lo embora pingando daquele jeito. Podia pegar algum resfriado, mesmo o dia estando quente. E já que estava no meu banheiro, poderia tomar banho ali mesmo... Ele não era sujo nem fedorento que nem os outros brutamontes.

Eu estava tentando tirar minha camisa, mas ela estava grudada em mim. Passei a parte de baixo pelo meu rosto e me arrependi profundamente, porque a barra da camisa escorregou do meu dedo e ficou longe. Não dava mais para puxá-la nem descê-la. Maldita camisa justa! Deveria tê-la trocado enquanto ele estava no tanque. Assim não o teria visto tirar a camisa e passado por aquele constrangimento que me fez levantar rápido... E não teria que protagonizar essa cena estúpida.

Mas ela não saía de jeito nenhum!! Comecei a me contorcer, pensando que ele deveria estar rindo adoidado com minhas idiotices. Esqueci até onde eu estava, e acabei soltando uma exclamação de surpresa quando bati com minhas costas e meus cotovelos na parede, que mais pareceu um gemido.

Estava preparado para ouvir belas risadas, mas o que senti foram as mãos dele no meu quadril. E, logo depois, seu tronco todo contra o meu, encostando-me totalmente na parede. Pensei que ele fosse abusar de mim na hora, aproveitando a situação. Principalmente quando suas mãos subiram pelo meu abdômen. E, logicamente, meu amigo aqui embaixo ficou interessadíssimo na idéia, voltando a crescer e me fazendo passar por mais um constrangimento.

Mas senti suas mãos segurarem a camisa nas minhas axilas, e percebi que ele estava querendo tirá-la. Me retesei então, levantando os braços. Virei meus olhos pra cima, com o rosto queimando. Ele querendo me ajudar e eu achando que seria atacado! Mas, de novo, precisava passar aquelas mãos fortes pelo meu corpo _daquela_ maneira??

Ele realmente estava tirando a camisa, mas bem lentamente. Aquele aproveitador definitivamente queria me deixar louco. Dava leves apertos por onde sua mão passava. Ofegava. E também pude sentir novamente seu membro duro, encostando no meu. Só pra me fazer entrefechar os olhos ao ouvir os mínimos gemidos que deixava escapar...

Empurrava a camisa para cima bem lentamente, passando pelos meus braços. A gola finalmente passou pela minha testa, mas não tive coragem de abrir os olhos. Os mantinha fortemente fechados, juntamente com os braços esticados, esperando ele terminar. Finalmente aquele pedaço de pano idiota desgrudou das minhas mãos e nem vi onde foi parar; só ouvi um barulho de coisa molhada caindo pesadamente no chão. Senti Reita se afastar alguns centímetros de meu corpo e abri meus olhos lentamente.

Ele estava ofegante. A boca aberta, os lábios molhados brilhantes, lindamente convidativos. Seu peito subia e descia e eu observava cada músculo, cada gota, com um desejo incontrolável tomando conta do meu ser. Eu estava hipnotizado. Nem lembrava mais como tínhamos chegado naquela situação. Só queria saber quando ele me agarraria e me deixaria senti-lo totalmente.

Ele apoiou as mãos na parede atrás de mim, chegando mais perto. Me encolhi, encostando-me completamente na parede, na expectativa do que ele iria fazer.

Eu estava molhado mas mesmo assim o suor frio descia pela testa e vários calafrios subiam pela barriga. Os olhos dele percorriam cada pedacinho do meu corpo, como se fosse a coisa mais desejável do mundo. Pareciam querer decorar cada canto, para quando fosse morder, não precisar abrir os olhos.

Mas por que hesitava? Não era esse o objetivo, me imprensar contra a parede e abusar descontroladamente? Agora que tinha conseguido me fazer querer com todas as forças que me apertasse todo, ele resolve _pensar_? Por que não me agarrava logo??

Comecei a mexer meus dedos, hesitantemente. Queria muito dar um sinal de que aquele loiro maravilhoso poderia fazer qualquer coisa, era só... fazer. Porque querer, eu tinha mais que certeza que ele queria. Mas parecia tão nervoso... sei lá, apreensivo.

Resolvi levantar minhas mãos e seus olhos acompanharam meus movimentos numa expectativa palpável. Fui movendo-as lentamente em direção ao ombro dele e ele não fazia nada, só olhava. Pousei-as levemente em suas clavículas, de início. Mas o calor daquela pele, a vontade incontrolável, me fizeram apertá-las. E fechei-as ainda mais, acariciando seus ombros, enquanto sentia as calorosas mãos dele descendo pelos lados do meu corpo, diferentemente de como tinha feito antes. Dessa vez elas vinham carregadas de desejo, e me fizeram inspirar com força, fechando os olhos, enquanto ele apertava meus quadris.

A primeira coisa que vi quando reabri os olhos foi aquela boca maravilhosa chegando cada vez mais perto da minha. Não via a hora de poder sentir o gosto dela... Mas ele avançava tão devagar... Meu consciente insistia em gritar "VOCÊ QUER BEIJAR UM _HOMEM_, SEU VIADO?!?", mas eu não dava atenção... Ora, ninguém o conhecia, não fazia parte de nenhum círculo social meu... Estávamos fechados dentro do banheiro da minha casa, isolados do mundo, isolados de todos... Eu estava com tanta, tanta, tanta, mas _tanta_ vontade de beijá-lo...

Resolvi fechar os olhos e inclinar a cabeça pro lado, deixando óbvias minhas intenções. Para deixar ele decidir se me beijaria ou não. Atitude covarde, eu sei...

Mas não dá pra descrever a felicidade que tomou conta de mim quando senti seus lábios sobre os meus...

Inspirei fundo, comprovando o quão macios aqueles lábios realmente eram, enquanto meu coração pulava descontroladamente. Queria sentir sua língua, que logo entrava timidamente em minha boca. Mas como demorava! Estava tão ansioso que a puxei para dentro passando a minha por cima, fazendo-nos fechar um pouco as bocas. Quando abrimos de novo, elas se encaixaram perfeitamente, e as línguas, cheias de desejo, puderam se deliciar uma com a outra livremente, aproveitando para percorrer a todos os cantos da boca um do outro.

Eu sabia! Eu sabia que ele queria, era isso que ele queria!! Tudo bem que desde que percebi suas intenções, eu também passei a querer, apesar de relutar, mas... Eu sempre tive curiosidade... E nesse momento tive certeza de que valeria a pena.

Me empolguei e escorreguei minhas mãos para sua nuca, enquanto as dele subiam pelas minhas costas. Ele apertou meu peito logo abaixo das axilas fortemente, me fazendo deixar escapar um pequeno gemido, que ficou abafado na boca dele. O beijo ficou então mais intenso, e desci uma das mãos para alisar suas costas molhadas, enquanto a outra subia para a cabeça dele. Apertei-a, e foi a minha vez de sentir seu rápido gemido reverberando em minha boca, para meu delírio. Como ele fazia essas coisas comigo? Como ele conseguia ser tão gostoso??

Os braços dele me envolveram em um abraço apertado, juntando totalmente nossos corpos quentes, fazendo-me gemer dessa vez um pouco mais forte na boca dele. Nem senti quando minha outra mão subiu também, logo as duas estavam apertando os cabelos loiros e molhados contra meu rosto num desejo _tão_ forte que o beijo, mais rápido, mais intenso, foi ficando cada vez mais delicioso.

Nunca pensei que pudesse sentir tanto desejo por alguém... em tão pouco tempo! Como que em somente dois dias eu já estava louco de vontade assim?? Eu podia ouvir as batidas do meu coração e sentir as dele contra meu peito, de tão forte que estavam. Minha ereção pulsou mais forte quando senti reverberar novamente um gemido mais comprido vindo dele enquanto sua mão subia para minha cabeça. Ela puxou meus cabelos e nessa hora não pude e nem tentei evitar um gemido alto de prazer. Um gemido rápido mas carregado de desejo que pôde ser ouvido claramente, pois minha cabeça foi para trás, separando os lábios superiores.

Quando pensei que fosse sentir vergonha, ele aproveitou para morder a base do meu lábio que restara. Para depois puxá-lo, chupando, levando junto qualquer sanidade que eu ainda tivesse.

.

.

* * *

~.~.~

_Ruki: Vocês não sabem o quanto é vergonhoso pra mim, ficar falando essas coisas tão... Bem... *olha pra Reita e cora* E vocês só querem saber do ponto de vista dele?? Não quero que fale mais nada então!!! *emburra*_

_Reita: *agarra o pequeno e leva pro cantinho*_

_90% disse estar mais interessado no ponto de vista do maior eahueiaheiuehaieh xDDDD Tadinho do chibi, gente D:_

_Mas então, então??? *____*_

_Por favor, me digam o que acharam!!! ^___^~_

_No próximo tem o "tão esperado" ponto de vista do Reita... hohohoho~ *esfrega as mãos*_

_Ruki: MAS NÃO VOU DEIXAR ELE FALAR NADA DE MAIS, POR CULPA DE VOCÊS!!!! *aponta*_

_Reita: *morde o dedo de Ruki, leva pro quarto e tranca a porta* _


End file.
